ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku(DBZ-Secret of The Saiyans)
Returning into a good person again, Goku gradually gets more powerful from all the training he did when he was evil. Goku has 7 transformations to use against his evil foes. In this series, he will have to face Lord Lynx, a former King Saiyan Kai who had been released from a ancient saiyan amulet. Will he and the Saiyans defeat Lord Lynx and restore the peace in the Kai world? Personality Being a good person again, he is the same childish Goku once again. He has a warm heart and will do anything to protect the world he lives in. With his new transformations, his behavior can change as he will sometimes slightly change back into a warrior who shows no mercy towards his enemies when he transforms into a SSJ5 and beyond... Powers Special and Ultimate Attacks-''' *10x Kamehameha, used by Super Saiyan 4 Goku (GT) *x20 Kaio-ken Kamehameha, used by Goku (Mid) *Afterimage Strike, used by Goku (GT) and Kid Goku *Angry Kamehameha, used by Super Saiyan Goku (Mid) *Chou Makouhou, used by Great Ape *Chou Makouhou Barrage, used by Great Ape *Counterattack!, used by Kid Goku *Dragon Fist, used by Super Saiyan 3 Goku (End), Goku (GT), Super Saiyan 3 Goku (GT) and Super Saiyan 4 Goku (GT) *False Courage, used by Kid Goku *Full Power, used by Super Saiyan 2 Goku (End) and Super Saiyan Goku (GT) *Full Power Energy Blast Volley, used by Super Saiyan Goku (GT) and Super Saiyan 3 Goku (GT) *Gigant Rock Throw, used by Great Ape *Give me energy!, used by Goku (Mid) *Hi-Tension, used by Super Saiyan 3 Goku (GT) *Howl, used by Great Ape *I'll Beat You in 5 Seconds!, used by Super Saiyan 4 Goku (GT) *I'm Getting Excited!, used by Goku (Mid) *Instant Kamehameha, used by Super Saiyan Goku (End) *Instantaneous Transmission, used by Goku (End), Super Saiyan 2 Goku (End), Super Saiyan 3 Goku (End) and Super Saiyan 4 Goku (GT) *Kaio-ken, used by Goku (Early) *Kaio-ken Attack, used by Goku (Early) *Kamehameha, used by Goku (Early), Goku (End), Super Saiyan 2 Goku (End), Goku (GT) and Kid Goku *Meteor Combination, used by Goku (Mid) *Meteor Crash, used by Super Saiyan 2 Goku (End) and Super Saiyan 4 Goku (GT) *Meteor Smash, used by Super Saiyan Goku (Mid) and Goku (End) *Now I'm Mad!, used by Super Saiyan Goku (Mid) *Penetrate!, used by Kid Goku *Power up to the Very Limit, used by Super Saiyan 3 Goku (End) *Saiyan Soul, used by Super Saiyan Goku (End) and Super Saiyan 3 Goku (GT) *Sleep, used by Great Ape *Solar Flare, used by Goku (Early) and Goku (GT) *Spirit Bomb, used by Goku (Early), Goku (Mid) and Goku (GT) *Super Energy Wave Volley, used by Super Saiyan Goku (End) *Super Explosive Wave, used by Super Saiyan 3 Goku (End) and Super Saiyan Goku (GT) *Super Kamehameha, used by Super Saiyan Goku (Mid), Super Saiyan Goku (End), Super Saiyan 2 Goku (End), Super Saiyan 3 Goku (End), Super Saiyan Goku (GT) and Super Saiyan 3 Goku (GT) *Super Spirit Bomb, used by Goku (End) *Wild Sense, used by Super Saiyan Goku (Mid), Goku (End), Super Saiyan Goku (End) and Super Saiyan Goku (GT) '''New Transformations and their Special and Ultimate Attacks SSJ5- Special Attacks *Ultimate Combination Attack *50x Kamehamehaa *Ultimate Energy Wave Volley *10x Super Kamehamehaa SSJ5- Ultimate Attack *50x Ultra Kamehamehaa SSJ6- Special Attacks *Supreme Slam *40x Ultra Kamehamehaa *Meator Boom *Shadow Energy Wave Volley SSJ6- Ultimate Attack *Full Power Spirit Blast Wave UESJ1- Special Attacks *Flame Striker *Legendary Combination Attack *Super Saiyan Kamehamehaa *Ultra Breaker *Comet Explosion UESJ1- Ultimate Attack *100x Ultra Legendary Elemental Kamehamehaa Transformations *'Goku- Base Form( Used as his normal form against weaker foes)' *'Goku SSJ1'( Achieved when Krillin was killed by Frieza. Goku uses this form as a extra power-up. *Goku SSJ2( Achieved when training in the otherworld. Used to fight slightly stronger foes and another boost-up form. *Goku SSJ3( Achieved when training in the otherworld. Used to fight powerful foes such as Buu. *Goku SSJ4( Achieved when growing back his tail and releasing all his power. Used to fight foes like Baby or Omega Shenron. *Goku SSJ5( Achieved when training in the dragon realm and facing Xicor. Used to fight foes who are quick and extremely expertise in techniques. *Goku SSJ6( Achieved when training with Goku Jr. and extreme training in Hell. This form was a result of Goku's Full Power in his evil from. Used to fight extremely powerful foes such as Omega Porunga. *Goku UESJ1( Achieved when Shenron realised that the world needed the good Goku back. He transformed Goku into a good person,resulting Goku to release his power and use his good heart to transform into a Ultimate Elemental Saiyan. Used to fight immortal beings such as Lord Lynx and Mercesoul. * * Category:Page added by Hitman12 Category:Fanon Category:Characters